Muñecos vudú
by Duck Pat - 05
Summary: Antes de empezar con la historia deben saber que todo lo que leerán no es real y si alguna vez ven esto en alguna parte huyan… huyan……… No saben con qué se meten. Proyecto Clara se ofrece en presentar uno de sus cuentos de terror, y si este no les da mie


Muñecos vudú.

Antes de empezar con la historia deben saber que todo lo que leerán no es real y si alguna vez ven esto en alguna parte huyan… huyan……… No saben con qué se meten. Proyecto Clara se ofrece en presentar uno de sus cuentos de terror, y si este no les da miedo entonces………… les dará……… ¡risa! ¡ja ja ja ja ja! – risa malévola.

Todo empieza con Sonic, Sombra y Nudillos caminaban por la vereda, se molestaban entre todos y jugaban con una pequeña pelota.

- ¡Oigan! A que pensar el regalo para Crema.- dijo Sombra levantando la pelota chirriante.

-Si, pero no lo encontraremos si seguimos paveando.- dijo Sonic quitándole la pelotita.

-¡dicen mucho y no hacen nada!- les chilló Nudillos (regañó)- ¿van a seguir con ese juego idiota o buscarán el obsequio?

-Lo aremos, después de esto.- Sonic y Sombra peleaban por esa pelotita color lila.

-¡Dejen eso!- con esa pelea hubo humo como los dibujitos. Y cuando pensaron que cada uno la tenía en su mano vieron como se iba rodando lejos.

-¡Tras ella!- corrieron tras ella como dijo Nudillos y hubo unos problemas mientras la correteaban.

-¡La tengo, la tengo!- Sonic creyó atraparla hasta que cayó a una alcantarilla.

-¡Aaaaaaa! –puash, cayó al agua.- ¿Qué imbécil deja una alcantarilla abierta!

-¡Es un cuento Sonic, date cuenta!- le dijo Sombra pasándolo de largo.- si lo piensas un poco Sonic también te darás cuenta que tienes la suerte de correr muuuuuuyyy rápido.- después de que lo cargara el erizo aparentemente inteligente, si cómo no, fue a su máxima velocidad y pudo agarrar la pelota y seguía corriendo con ella.

-¡Soy más rápido que la liebre del cuento jajajajaja!- y de la nada se chocó contra algo grande y peludo en la esquina. El impacto fue tan profundo que soltó la pelota.

-¿He? ¿Sentiste eso Frogui?

-Ruibit.-contestó.

-¿Big?

-Qué tal Sombra, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien… hasta que apareció tu trasero.- dijo en el suelo.

-¿Qué?

-Hola Big.- saludó Sonic llegando.

-Big ¿Has visto una pelota pequeña rodar por aquí?- preguntó Nudillos.

-¿Oh? ¿Te refieres a esta?- dijo levantándola.

-Si, esa.- se la dio al equidna.

-Es una pelota muy extraña para ser una pelota.

-Si, la verdad es que es fea. ¿Cómo fue la encontramos?- dijo Nudillos.

-Fue hace una hora ¿recuerdas?- dijo Sombra.- Estábamos corriendo en el bosque.

FLASH/BACK:

Nudillos dormía en el bosque cuidando la Esmeralda Madre, mientras que Sonic y Sombra se entrenaban peleando. Podrían estar yendo a un buen gimnasio ¡pero no! Los brutos se entretienen golpeándose sin sentido.

-¡Qué divertido!- dijo Sonic, hacían tanto ruido que Nudillos e ponía de mal humor.

-¡Brutos, ya dejen de golpearse sin ningún sentido!- les gritó el furioso equidna.

Sonic lo amarró y golpeaba a Sombra con su misma mano del erizo negro.

-¿Por qué te golpeas Sombra? ¿Por qué te golpeas Sombra?

-¡Te voy a dar!- lo tomó y lo lanzó a Sonic por el aire.

-¡Les dije que se detengan!

-¡Aaaaaaah!- el erizo azul chocó contra Nudillos y éste chocó contra un árbol y le cayó muchas manzanas en la cabeza.

-Bueno pudo ser peor.- dijo el erizo negro.

Y lo siguiente que se le cayó en la cabeza fue una gran piedra de 50 kilos. Que lo dejó in conciente.

-… Eso fue raro.- dijo el negrito.- Se acercaron a él.

-Nudillos abre los ojos.- le dijo Sonic-Amigo ¿cuántos dedos ves?- le mostraba tres.

-mmm… Casa.

-Bueno al menos no puede ser peor.- dijo Sombra de nuevo… Y cayó del árbol a su cabeza un yunque.

-¡Jesús! ¡Este árbol es un peligro!- dijo Sombra.

Y algo más cayó del árbol pero esta vez no en la cabeza de dicho equidna sino a un lado del tronco del árbol.

-¿Qué es?... parece una pelota, ¿Y arriba de un nido?

-Este árbol me da escalos fríos, ya lo veía feo desde que llegué.- comentó Sombra.

-Bueno, si es una pelota no tiene nada de peligroso. Cuando Nudillos despierte nos iremos.- dijo Sonic feliz por su nuevo juguete.

- Si, no lo llevaría a Nudillos ni loco. Un momento ¿Qué te hace pensar que es una pelota y no un huevo porque estaba apoyado en un nido, he?

-Es muy redonda y poco ovalada para ser un huevo, la picaré al suelo.

-¡No Sonic, no!- él la rebotaba y volvía a su mano sin ninguna rotura.

-Es cierto no se rompe, bueno en ese caso…

FIN DEL FLASH/BACK.

- Entonces la rebotamos hasta aquí.

-Esa es la historia más loca que he escuchado.- dijo Big.

-Yo diría absurda, no me acuerdo nada de eso.- los chilló Nudillos cruzado de brazos y ojos serrados.

-¡Pues claro que no te acuerdas si estabas in conciente cabezotas!- lo chilló su amigo azul.

-Bueno calma, calma ya tenemos la pelota no volvamos empezar, vamos, tenemos que buscar el regalo para Crema. Bueno Big nosotros…

Lo miraron todos con una gota en la cabeza al verlo dormido en un profundo sueño.

-No lo molestemos.- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

Y caminaron y discutían que podrían regalarle a Crema en su cumpleaños número 7.

-¿Qué les gusta a las niñas pequeñas?- preguntó Nudillos.

-No lo se, hey Sombra cuando Maria cumplía años ¿Qué le regalabas?- preguntó el chico azul.

-En el espacio no hay tiendas, Sonic.- dijo cambiando de tono.

-¿Qué tal una muñeca?- dijo Nudillos.

-¡Asta que se te prendió el foco!

-Bueno ya me conoces Sonic… ¡hey! ¿Qué quisiste decir?- el erizo le sonreía con una gota.

-Ok vamos… ¡oye!- la pelota como por arte de magia se desprendió de las manos de Sonic y flotó hacia otra dirección.

-¡Sigan a esa pelota flotante!

Ahora si, sin pozos ni Big ubicaron la pelotita en una esquina algo triste que entraba a un local extraño.

Los tres amigos se detuvieron y miraron boquiabiertos esa casa… si es que era una casa.

-¿Qué- qué es eso?- dijo Sombra asustado.

-Nunca antes había visto este lugar.- dijo Nudillos en el mismo estado que el de Sombra.

El erizo héroe puso cara seria-Vamos.

Había unas cortinas en vez de puertas y en el medio de donde estaban las cortinas había un muñequito colgado del cuello. Salían muchos extraños ruidos de aquél lugar como risas y palabras indescifrables.

-Chicos, el valor hace fuerza en equipo.- dijo más asustado Sonic.

-¿Qué pavada te inventaste ahora Sonic?- dijo Sombra.

-Entremos ya, antes de que me arrepienta.- con las últimas palabras de Nudillos entraron.

Aquél lugar no era tan temible por dentro, pero había muchos frascos, botellas animales en jaulas e instrumentos raros y también libros.

Si quieren saber cómo sigue esta historia tenebrosamente tonta dejen un revew. Si lo hacen el próximo capítulo de MUÑECOS VUDÚ les dirá todas las cosas que ellos ven y tocan y que sienten al estar cerca de animales irreales enjaulado. – con risa maléfica-¡¡jajajajaja! Continuará… Si resisten lo macabro. ¡ja j… - ya me reí ¿no?. Bueno chau. Proyecto Clara.


End file.
